


The Waiting Room

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [26]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And they all just kind of talk in a waiting room a bit, Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Tony gets hurt, blaine stark, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pepper, it’s…” Bruce adjusted his glasses, “It’s not good. Broken ribs, a punctured lung- and that wasn’t easy for them to sort out, what with the arc reactor-”<br/>“That implies they have sorted it out.”<br/>“Well, they have, but he’s lost a lot of blood. His sats aren’t great, they’ve got him in a medically induced coma so he can heal-”</p><p>Tony's hurt. Blaine, Pepper, Bruce and Steve are in the hospital waiting room. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted something along the lines of Tony being hurt and Blaine waiting at the hospital which is kind of what this is.

The two of them had been in the hospital waiting room for nearly four hours when Blaine burst through the doors, Pepper following shortly behind him.

“Hey,” Steve stood up from his seat, gesturing the two over, “What’re you doing here, Blaine? Aren’t you supposed to be at your mom’s this week?”

“Pepper called,” Blaine nodded in her direction.

“And I told you I’d send Rhodey as soon as I could, and that you _weren’t_ to get the first plane out and show up at the tower in the middle of the night,” She replied.

 “I didn’t want to wait around,” Blaine shrugged, “What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

“Something went wrong on the mission,” Bruce started, pushing himself off the wall he’d been leaning on and running a hand through his hair, “We don’t really know _how_ it happened, but something failed and he had to ditch the suit-”

“And someone attacked him?” Pepper guessed, “How bad is it?”

“Uh-” Bruce glanced unsurely at Blaine. Pepper frowned at Bruce, nodding minutely as realisation set in.

“Sweetheart, don’t you think you should call your mom and let her know you got here okay?”

“Um,” Blaine bit his lip and avoided her eyes.

“Blaine Devon, don’t tell me she doesn’t even know you’re _gone_.”

“You see… I, uh-”

“Young man, what were you thinking? No, don’t answer that, you weren’t thinking. Go and call her. Right now.”

“But I need to-”

“You need to go outside and call your mother,” Pepper raised her eyebrows.

“Come on, son, I’ll go with you,” Steve rested a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and led him away, sparing a glance back at Bruce and Pepper.

“Pepper, it’s…” Bruce adjusted his glasses, “It’s not good. Broken ribs, a punctured lung- and that wasn’t easy for them to sort out, what with the arc reactor-”

“That implies they _have_ sorted it out.”

“Well, they have, but he’s lost a lot of blood. His sats aren’t great, they’ve got him in a medically induced coma so he can heal-”

“Which he will,” Pepper interrupted, “He’ll be fine.”

“We’re all hoping so,” Bruce smiled sympathetically.

“What do I tell Blaine when he comes back?” Pepper ran a hand through her hair, “I don’t really want to tell Tony’s teenage son that his dad’s comatose and-”

“Do you want me to tell him?” Bruce offered.

“I’d rather _nobody_ told him.”

“You can’t just not say anything to him when he comes back, Pepper.”

“I know, I know,” She sighed, “I just don’t want him to worry. First Afghanistan, then everything with Obadiah, Monaco, the Battle of New York… none of this is fair to him.”

“Fair to who?” Blaine frowned, looking expectantly from Pepper to Bruce.

“Did you talk to your mom?” Pepper asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

“Yeah. Carver sounded pretty pissed that I’d woken them up.”

“Language,” Steve murmured absently, retaking his seat. Blaine ignored him.

“What’s wrong with him? Is he gonna be okay?”

“He’ll be okay,” Pepper reassured him, seemingly not noticing the looks of uncertainty that Bruce was giving her, “He’s pretty badly hurt, but it’d take a lot to keep him down for long.”

“The main part of that sentence was that he _is_ pretty badly hurt,” Bruce reiterated.

“He survived three months of captivity, he’ll survive this,” Blaine nodded, more to himself than to Bruce. “That’s what he does. He fell out of the sky and he was fine. He had palladium poisoning and he was okay.”

“Exactly,” Pepper said, crossing her arms over her chest. “He’s going to be fine. Everything’s going to be fine. We just have to wait.”

And so, as the sun began to rise over New York, they waited in anticipatory silence. 


End file.
